Wind and Crescent Moon
by Hunnybee
Summary: She had always been connected to him, but she never knew how much till recently. SessKagura
1. Fly Into The Sunset Kagura

Wind and Crescent Moon

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inu-Yasha

_Italics-_Thinking

* * *

No feelings of joy or elation reached her. How could they? When the one thing she wanted most was about to be taken from her. Or to be precise given to her, but most definitely not in the way she had wanted it. Here current predicament a living testimony to the undeniable truth that life sucked. So here stood Kagura, now on the receiving end of the wind-scar, or at least what was about to become a wind-scar. She had suffered through the attack many times before, albeit she'd done it vicariously, a mere spectator, as she'd seen this attack take down countless demons. Lowly demons though they were, it never lessened the impressiveness of the attack.

Kagura thought back briefly to when she had found herself in this exact same predicament, frozen in fear as the wind-scar came streaking towards her, however she'd been spared from that fate; by Naraku no less. A lovely way to end the night considering she had been bent on his destruction, and to put the icing on the cake he'd known of her treachery, a fact she became painfully aware of when she'd returned to the castle. Freedom, Kagura had wanted her freedom, and that night she had sought it out, only to be forced back to Naraku and continually serve him. Although Naraku had presented her with another choice, it was one she'd rather not think about. However, the once ever-present threat of being reformed back into Naraku's body no longer existed; he was dead, courtesy of one Inuyasha.

Her brows furrowed in frustration a deep scowl crossing Kagura's face, as she thought about exactly what an ungrateful little mongrel Inuyasha was; she had kept his secret. One any intelligent half-demon would've kept closely guarded: their period of weakness. And even though it was only because she had something to gain, she had kept it nonetheless.

Everything seemed to slow down for her, Inuyasha's hands lifting the Tetsusaiga in the air preparing to unleash the wind-scar, the thundering sound of her beating heart; pounding in her ears. In the back of Kagura's mind she knew she could dodge it; just barely, but she could dodge it. But the real problem would come after, the moment she jumped, Kagome could easily have her pinned with one of her sacred arrows. As long as it could be helped, she very much doubted they'd just let her leave the castle, alive. So to sum it up she was almost as good as dead.

This is definitely not the way I planned for this thing to go, but with my freedom so close in hand I'll be damned if Inuyasha of all people takes it away from me. Everyone has a weakness and if I just play dog-boys I'll escape unscathed.

"Dance of the Dragon," Kagura's most powerful attack, without any warning in the slightest headed full force toward Kagome.

Inuyasha can either slay me or save Kagome and he would never let her get hurt.

As she anticipated Inuyasha stopped his assault on her and rushed to Kagome's aid. Luckily for her, the force of her attack had knocked the bow and arrow from Kagome's grip; otherwise her sacred arrows could've not only nullified her blast but destroyed her as well.

With all of Inuyasha's speed, strength and agility it took perhaps all of three seconds to get Kagome out of harms way. But that was all the window of time Kagura needed, for as they looked up all that could be seen was Kagura's retreating form as she rode off into the sunset.

* * *

Authors Note: Well there you have it, the first installment of Wind and Crescent Moon. Please review and I hope you guys stick with me as I hopefully reach my goal of FINISHING a series I've started. Oh yeah there's also gonna be another Wind and Crescent Moon fic going on at the same time "Wind and Crescent Moon: A Youkai's Compassion" it'll start out pretty much the same way, but its gonna veer off and become its own story. And when I say veer off I do mean veer off. You'll see what I mean when you read it. Of course I have to put it up first, but you are going to read it, aren't you?


	2. Aftermath

Wind and Crescent Moon

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-Yasha

_Italics -_Thinking

* * *

Freedom 

It was glorious, simply glorious no other word could possibly describe this feeling.

Her life was now her own, no longer Naraku's to control. She was now her own master, never again would should she allow anyone to usurp her and dictate her life. Not that she knew what she was going to do with it, but it was the principle of the thing.

Briefly her thoughts strayed to Kanna, her beloved sister. Beloved, perhaps only for the common link they shared. Two of the same flesh and until today, both damned to the same fate. However, where Kanna had readily accepted their oppression, she would never be bound. Kagura's brow instantly furrowed, expression going from one of serenity to one of annoyance.

Kanna was a fool.

She had followed Naraku, which had ultimately led to her death. When compared to Inuyasha and the others newfound strength calling Kanna's power obsolete would be putting it lightly. The moment Kagome's sacred arrow had pierced Kanna's mirror; that was it, her sister now nothing more than a distant memory of this world.

"And a dead fool to me," Kagura said through gritted teeth, flying harder through the night sky.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared slightly as a new gust of wind blew through the valley, bringing with it two familiar scents. _I smell Naraku and the strong scent of Inuyasha's blood. Inuyasha has Naraku finally succeeded in killing you, though that right is mine. Or is it that I am mistaken, is it you who have slain Naraku. Till a moment ago Naraku had been emanating a strong demonic aura, stronger than any he's released before and now suddenly it's vanished. I can no longer sense his presence in this world._

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you going?" Jaken and Rin called in unison to his retreating form.

"I must see to something, wait here for my return," Sesshoumaru ordered as he left for the battlefield of Inuyasha and Naraku. "Ah, Un, come."

Picking itself up from the spot where it had been lying next to Rin, they obediently followed their master.

"Jaken, where do you suppose lord Sesshoumaru has gone off to?" Rin curiously asked the imp, watching Sesshoumaru's retreating form as it disappeared over the horizon.

"Don't be so nosy child, if it was Lord Sesshoumaru's wish for us to know he would've told us," Jaken snapped at Rin, in agitation and worry, for he knew exactly where his master had gone. Tuning her out to be alone with his thoughts he was vaguely aware of little Rin calling him a rude imp and blowing a raspberry at him before occupying herself with flower picking. _Sometimes I think that girl is so lucky not being able to sense demonic aura's, Naraku's demonic aura was so frighteningly powerful I'd never felt anything like it before. Not only that but the scent of Inuyasha's blood was in the air, Lord Sesshoumaru's hanyou brother. No doubt Naraku has killed him, it would be most unlikely that he'd be able to stand up to that demon. Though I must admit Inuyasha is very resilient, that dog never knew when to roll over and die, so he could be alive. _

Like a streak of lightning, a flash of anger suddenly settled upon the vassal's face. _Dog that he is I hope Inuyasha is dead, that way Lord Sesshoumaru will finally be able to claim Tetsusaiga his true birthright. Yet, my mind is unable to grasp how a demonic aura that powerful can disappear without a trace, cause its absolutely impossible for Inuyasha to be capable of destroying such a beast. _Heavily sighing Jaken placed a sturdier grip on his staff and wandered over to where Rin was happily singing her Sesshoumaru song as she picked flowers.

* * *

The Next Day 

Miroku gazed wondrously at his right-hand, his wind tunnel free right-hand. _With Naraku's death all our lives have changed for the better._ Warmly regarding Sango as she embraced her younger brother, tears in both of the siblings eyes, Kilala meowing happily, as she lied next to both of them. _Remember what you promised me Sango, to marry me. I understand that you need to be with Kohaku right now, for both of you have wounds that must heal and together you'll be able to make new, pleasant memories. _Thoughtfully the monk's eyes closed in a languid motion "I must be patient," he said to no one in particular. A solemn look came over his features as he looked into the horizon._ Despite, the fact that Naraku is dead much of our work is still ahead of us. _With a breathless exhale, the monk picked himself up and headed inside towards Kaede's hut.

Shippo excitedly jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Why aren't you celebrating? We've finally defeated Naraku," Shippo asked completely bewildered by Inuyasha's less than jovial attitude. "You of all people should be happy, I mean that's been our mission from the start," the young Kitsune said matter-of-factly.

By this time Inuyasha's hands were balled into fists and shaking violently. "You wanna know why I'm not celebrating," Inuyasha seethed out between his teeth. "I tell you why, it's because after all that the jewel shard gets broke again and now were stuck collecting jewel shards even longer." Inuyasha yelled in one of the most peeved off tones he'd ever used.

"Don't get so riled up Inuyasha," Kagome said finishing tying a bandage on his arm, glad that there was enough medical tape for that last wound; most of it had to be placed on his midsection. Inuyasha had defeated Naraku but it was by no means an easy victory, she'd feared multiple times for his life during the battle. "It's nothing we haven't done before and with Naraku out of the picture it'll be that much easier, besides your main focus should be on healing right now." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Well get back to searching for jewel shards soon enough, with all that's been going on lately we could use the rest," Kagome face lifted in a soft smile.

Inuyasha shifted his gaze staring intently at Kagome, _Can't you tell I'm not upset at all, I'm glad the jewel got shattered again, that means you can stay longer. _Inuyasha sighed heavily and conceded with Kagome's wishes lying down on the straw mat, covering his anxieties with a look of tiredness. "I suppose your right," he agreed in a sleep husky voice. "I haven't had a good sleep in a long time anyway," Inuyasha yawned turning over on his left side, instantly letting slumber claim him.

Placing a finger to her mouth, Kagome made a hushing sound for Shippo to keep quiet and follow her out of the hut. Kagome contentedly looked back at the hut. _Inuyasha was more tired than he wanted to let on, poor guy that battle took a lot out of him, rest now you deserve it._ Outside they found Miroku making his way towards the hut.

"I didn't think he'd be so upset about the jewel shard getting broke again, since it was his backlash wave that shattered it, not that it was complete anyway," Shippo mused aloud. "But, you got to admit, it was pretty funny the way Inuyasha's face fell when you told him Miroku." And it was, despite Inuyasha's injuries he'd possessed enough adrenaline to brag proudly for what seemed and agonizingly long time. The half-demon quite literally crowing from a mountain top for all below to hear, that is until Miroku quite thoroughly burst Inuyasha's bubble by telling it was his Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack that re-shattered the almost whole jewel shard that Naraku had possessed.

Miroku just shook his head recalling the humorous event himself. _Sometimes he can be such a half-wit. _Looking towards Kagome he noticed a very pained look in her face. Asking out of concern Kagome quickly shook her head and rushed off past him saying she was getting more herbs for Inuyasha, Shippo tailing after her. Miroku watched Kagome until she was no longer in sight before entering the hut. Situating himself in a corner cross-legged at the far end of the hut away from Inuyasha laying his staff next to him. _What will you do now Inuyasha? You've finally avenged Kikyo's death. Can you move on and put her behind you? Will you stop hurting Kagome?_

Inuyasha deep in sleep muttered something under his breath, so low Miroku had almost failed to catch it. "Kikyo"

"Heh," he laughed rather cynically leaning his head down preparing to take a quick nap. "You two-timer."

* * *

A/N: Well so much for my stick with it attitude it took me about five months to update again and it wasnt' like I didn't have time. Though I am a passionate believer in that the creative process can't be rushed. You know for a Sess/Kagura this is definitely sounding like Inu/Kag (not that theres anything wrong with that) I just gotta get this story back on track cause obviously the main focus of this story is Sess/Kagura. Anyhow tell me what you think! Like it? Love it? Can't wait for the next chapter? Well me too! Cause frankly right now I don't know what's happening next either. R/R Please! 

scratches head and starts thinking about Chapter 3 Maybe a flaming boar? scratches head some more


	3. A crush, A plan and A vendetta

Wind and Crescent Moon

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, I don't own it.

Italics – Thinking

()– Flashback

> - Notes passage of time or change in character view

* * *

It was early morning when Rin awoke, finding herself within the curl of Ah and Un's lap. Yawning tiredly with her arms stretched toward the sky she cast her still sleep-ridden gaze around the valley till they fell upon Sesshoumaru. Gasping inaudibly little Rin could not explain this sudden feeling of emotion that claimed her, the pace of her heart quickening pumping blood more powerfully with each new beat. It was unexplainable; perhaps it was the way the sun shone on him that particular moment outlining the elegant features of his handsome face. Or maybe it was the way the wind blew softly rustling his clothing lifting the skeins of his free-flowing hair as it passed through the valley. 

How strange, to feel this way all of a sudden. Since the day she had met him she truly admired Sesshoumaru, one day hoped to be like him and recognized him as her savior; however until today she'd never looked at him as a man and he was a handsome one. And unbeknownst to her for the next eight years, seven months, three weeks, five days, twenty-two hours, forty-three minutes and eighteen seconds, Sesshoumaru would indefinitely reign as Rin's childhood crush. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with a timidity not born of fear or uncertainty, a slight blush tinting her cheeks as she nearly stumbled over words that she had with such calmness yesterday "Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Yes, Rin" he responded unmoving as his mind continually pondered what he had discovered at Naraku's castle.

Getting up slowly careful not to disturb the sleeping demon she approached Sesshoumaru standing at his side her heart beat steadily slowing instead of getting faster. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Rin questioned inwardly sighing happy to have regained her composure, the feeling had left her as quickly as it had come. Ok, so maybe it didn't leave but she was suppressing it well enough.

"Don't concern yourself with such things Rin" Sesshoumaru spoke in an even tone, noticing out of the corner of his eye how she cast her gaze downwards when he'd said that. "Your probably hungry, there are some fruit trees at the far end of the valley."

"Yes milord, I am hungry, I think I'll go eat now," Rin bowed low heading in the direction Sesshoumaru had mentioned. Just now noticing that Ah and Un had awakened, she grabbed their reigns and decided that they three would have breakfast together; not that they minded they liked this little human.

>

Lord Sesshoumaru had come back for quite awhile now and all that time he remained statuesque deep in thought. What had his master seen to have him behave in such a manor? No doubt he would be in need of his help. So sitting cross-legged on a boulder Jaken kept a constant vigil over his lord, awaiting for the instruction that would soon come or that's what he had been thinking about five hours ago. Now he had a serious crick in his neck, his butt had not only gone numb but it was cold having to had sit there so long an the light rain shower last night didn't help either.

"Jaken, I need you to pay a visit to Totosai for me," he ordered his vassal.

"Totosai?" he questioned, clearly it must've something to do with the swords. "But why?"

"There are more secrets to the Tetsusaiga then just the wind-scar I need to know what other powers it holds," Sesshoumaru explained.

(It was dark by the time Sesshoumaru had reached the battlefield, Naraku's castle or what was left of it, was in shambles. The courtyard looking like the proverbial 'No man's land'. He could smell the blood of Inuyasha and Naraku, Sesshoumaru followed the smell till he could no longer track Naraku's scent, having the pure demon blood of his father his sense of smell was even stronger than Inuyasha's so there was no need to place his nose to the ground to track the scent like a hound; not that Sesshoumaru would dare lower himself in such a manner. Arriving at what seemed to be the final resting spot of Naraku he found a five-foot deep crater, looking in the direction that Inuyasha would've been standing at, it was more than obvious to him that his younger brother had used the Tetsusaiga, but the pattern the earth revealed to him was not of the wind-scar. _The Tetsusaiga is an amazing sword, father you bless Inuyasha with such a weapon that can kill a hundred demons in one swing and still that wasn't enough, the Tetsusaiga holds yet more power._ Jumping to one of the remaining roofs he got a better look at the ground. There were several lines of uprooted earth traveling in strange patterns yet all ending at Naraku, whatever was unleashed from the Tetsusaiga, not only desolated most of the castle but the sheer power of it killed Naraku.

Leaping off the roof with a grace only Sesshoumaru possessed he landed in time to see the tentacle of a large grotesque looking demon smash into the roof at the very spot he was standing at. It was a dark-green with a leather like skin covered in a slime that melted the ground and the building when it touched it. A large crimson red eye stared back at him from behind the rubble, ten rows of sharps teeth gleamed in the moonlight looking like they cold bite through the toughest iron. Basically a large octopi looking demon that wasn't at all a pleasant sight. In that ice-cold voice he used only when he was agitated Sesshoumaru spoke. "Who dares to attack me? I would like to know the name of the demon who wishes to die so late at night," he asked withdrawing Tokijin from its sheath in one liquid motion.

The octopi laughed heartily at the puny demon before him. "I am the demon Yusaku and I have come in search for jewel shards." He looked over at what was supposed to be his obstacle with a unimpressed look. "Tell me small one do you have any jewel shards for me," and he laughed again as he saw the Sesshoumaru grip noticeably tighten around his sword. "You know I've crossed many a demons path and I've never seen a demon quite as pretty as you or angry for that matter."

Quelling his quiet fury Sesshoumaru responded in a even tone that only hinted at his overwhelming desire to strike down the audacious Yusaku. "No, I don't have any, nor am I so pathetic as you to have use for them."

Yusaku found this demon more humorous as with each passing second. "Well aren't we uppity this evening," laughing once again he'd never been quite as amused as he was now. "All pleasantries aside if you don't have any jewel shards, I'll be killing you now"

With utter contempt in his voice Sesshoumaru scoffed at him "I'd cut you down before you were even able to lift one of your tentacles a foot off the ground. I'll be doing the killing. However I may decide to spare you if you're able to tell me what happened here."

"If that was meant to intimidate me you've failed miserably, but as a matter of fact I saw the whole thing and I see no harm in telling you not that it'll matter after I slay you." Yusaku stated. "A hanyou about as puny as yourself in stature was fighting the demon Naraku. As puny as this hanyou was he possessed a remarkable weapon, just when the full power of Naraku's demon aura was about to destroy him, he swung his sword somehow creating several different cyclones that ultimately tore Naraku to shreds. I also saw a servant demon of Naraku flee what was left of the castle; unlike Naraku she escaped, but just barely.

_So Kagura escaped. _

"But as I was saying I have to kill you n-" Yusaku couldn't finish the sentence he was too busy being obliterated by the power of Tokijin.)

"Jaken, this is a task I actually need accomplished so don't disappoint me," Sesshoumaru turned to face his servant for the added effect. "Cause if you do, you'll find yourself at the end of my Tokijin and the Tensaiga won't be brining you back," he warned.

His vassal gulped loudly then proceeded to get on knees as if he were begging for his life, quite pathetic considering he hadn't he even set out on this task yet, though believe you me it was perfectly understandable. "Lord Sesshoumaru I shall not fail you in this task, you have my word which is as good as my life that I will not return till I have completed this job." Rising to stand he looked up at his master speaking with a bold confidence that was unknown to him, most likely there to mask his fear. "I am your most loyal servant, you can place your faith in me."

>

Ah and Un were still grazing and when they suddenly felt a weight gain that wasn't from the grass they turned their heads, rather annoyed to find Jaken sitting upon them. Sure they listened to him sometimes, but that was when they knew Lord Sesshoumaru had given the orders first. And just because he did tell him to go to Totosai's doesn't mean they were gonna carry this pathetic imp around like they were a taxi service. If he really wanted to go he could wait till they sated their appetites and that wouldn't be before another three hours. So with a slight buck they sent the little imp flying.

Sesshoumaru, even when something angered him always kept a calm demeanor he was not a expressive person by nature, for if he were he'd be slapping a hand to his forehead and shaking his head at what he saw just then. But he just let out a long-suffering sigh and even that was out of place for Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Not a bad week" Kagura said to herself not at all displeased with the recent events, reflecting on the past week from atop her giant feather. Seven days and she'd already acquired five jewel shards, she carried them around in a purse not having put them to use yet. There were a number of things she could use the shards for, but she was still deciding. Throughout collecting she still hadn't run into Inuyasha, something she was thankful for. She would deal with them in due time, for now she would need to build up her strength, which was where the jewel shards came in. _I'll let them collect most of the jewel before I confront them. Hopefully with all jewel shards I'll come to have, that'll be enough to give me advantage over them. They're not the type to use the Shikon no Tama on themselves just to gain more power. Even if they were they wouldn't do it unless they had the whole jewel. _"But, that's not happening anytime soon," she laughed expertlythrowing her purse into the air and catching it. _Yep, if I play my cards right, I'll be the proud owner of a newly restored Shikon no Tama in no time at all. But you know a powerful ally wouldn't hurt._ Kagura's thoughts now turning to Sesshoumaru. That night she'd escaped Inuyasha she had gone to see him, it was a spur of the moment thing, she hadn't had the plans she had in mind now. When she had saw that crescent moon in the sky, she was strangely compelled to go to him, if for know reason at all but to see him. 

(Kagura dove fastdown into the valley taking Sesshoumaru's vassal by surprise, Jaken having been scared out of his wits, had fallen off his perch upon a rock.

"Who's that whose there," he called looking rather stupidly, his hat having fallen over his eyes concealing his view of her. Lifting his hat out of his eyes he was greeted by a familiar pair of garnet colored eyes. His face immediately scrunched making sure she knew that she was unwelcome. "Ahh, wind wench it's you, what business do you have here?" He asked with authority

"For those who wish to know I'm here to speak with Sesshoumaru," she answered his question. "Would you know where I could find him?" Kagura asked not to pleased to having to deal with the smart mouth imp; she was straight to the point and hated having to go through a middleman.

"That's Lord Sesshoumaru to you wind wench, and you will address him as such!" He yelled indignantly. "Furthermore, the whereabouts of my master are none of your concern; not that he's here, and now that you know he's that he isn't I'm sure you'll be leaving now!" An impatient look crossing his face like a cashier at a fast-food restaurant waiting on customers who can't make up their minds.

Kagura just turned her back on him plucking her feather from her hair and prepared to leave. "Oh and just two things before I go, one I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention to **Lord** Sesshoumaru that I'd been here tonight. Turning to face him now a menacingly cold began surrounding her. "Two," the first word was deceptively coated with a saccharine sweetness, then changing to a voice that could've frozen over hell itself "If you ever speak to me like that again your neck is gonna find its missing a head."

>

Rin had watched this all disinterestedly she had been busy putting the finishing touches on the flower crown she'd been making. Starting to put it on, her imaginary kingdom clearly envisioned in her minds eye, but she stopped and looked over to Kagura, as she was about to leave. Suddenly determined to carry out this act of kindness only an innocent young child would commit, Rin ran over to her and she gave the flower crown to Miss Kagura. Unsure and surprised by the blank and bewildered face that crossed her features when she had presented her with gift and delighted when she accepted it. Though she left in such a rush Rin could've sworn she heard Miss Kagura say something along the line of thanks.

_Good-bye Miss Kagura_.)

She still wondered why the child gave this thing to her absent-mindedly playing with it. The child really had nothing to gain by doing it, which is why she couldn't understand it, if there was one concept that she could never grasp it'd be pure sweet childlike innocence. It was seven days ago so, the flowers had dried out and were limp so she had cut the crown and the chain of flowers were now wrapped around the strap of her purse. And even more puzzlingly to her than the fact that the child gave this to her, was why she had decided to keep it. _And as far as Sesshoumaru goes any involvement with him would be purely business. _Kagura was amazingly relieved when Jaken had-albeit very rudely-told her that Sesshoumaru wasn't there, she had come just to see him with no business endeavor or proposition of partnership in mind. Each time she thought about it she cursed herself for her own stupidity. _Just to see him, what the hell was I thinking, if he'd been there I would've made a fool of myself. Not that I care what he thinks. _Despite this completely irrelevant inner monologue she was having right now, fact was Sesshoumaru had no interest in using the jewel shard, but that was okay she'd make him see the light…somehow.

* * *

_You bastard Inuyasha you stole my revenge and the only way to get it now is to put you in the hurting of a lifetime. _

>

Their chest heaved desperately trying to catch their breaths still running non-stop when they obviously needed to rest. "Ginta I've never seen him so mad before."

"You idiot! Don't waste your breath on talking! But, I know what you mean; he was livid. I don't think even Kagome's gonna be able to stop this fight," Hakkaku panted through gasping breaths.

"I agree, when those two get into it Koga's not gonna stop till the score is settled," he said tomato faced as he tried frantically to drag in lungful's of air and keep up the pace they were going at.

Hakkaku was slightly annoyed solely by the fact Ginta still refused to listen to his advice. "Idiot, I told you not to waste your breath, so maybe if you shut up and concentrate on running we'd be three miles behind of Koga instead of five!"

* * *

Authors Note: 

Hey here's the third chapter and its certainly out sooner than I would've thought. Thanx its all because of that positive feedback you guys give me. At the suggestion of Xavier I've made my chapters slightly longer this is about two pages longer than it would've originally been, not that I have a set standard for chapters just that I always end up with a 3 page max on chapters for some reason or another. So what did you think? I kinda thought I had Kagura just slightly ooc in her personality. R/R


End file.
